Saying Goodbye
by OucdaTiresum
Summary: Tyson loves somebody, but it seems that person doesn't feel the same way, that he thinks. this is a letter, where he fesses up on everything... its supose to be a oneshot,but it might change. the rating might change.I suck at summaries, Gomen Nasai v.v
1. Goodbye letter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters, I wish I did but I dont.. ( v.v )

Saying _Goodbye_...

_Dear, Love_

_I can't take this anymore! The more I try to get through to you, the more you push me out. Is this what you really want? Have you already given up and accepted what 'fate' has placed upon you? I thought you were stronger than this, but I guess I was wrong...wrong for hoping too much from you. Hoping that you'd be there...there to return...hopefully my feelings for you..._

_I was such a fool to even have that kind of hope! _

_Why do you not take notice of me? Of what I do to try to impress you? To show you that Im actually worthy of your affections. I can't take this anymore! I try so hard to impress you with my blading skills, trying and working hard to win in nearly all my matches just so I could get even just a teeny bit of reaction from you...to, me. Even just a little smile or phrase, a smirk would even do...as long as you notice me. Acting like an annoying loud mouth...being goofy, I know the only thing I recieve from you are negative insults and anger...maybe...maybe, even hatred. It hurts how you would always say how pathetic I am, that Im a waste of your time... that Im not worth your time..._

_Let me ask you, ' Do you see me as someone to hate or a chance to be your friend? Cause right now, I really don't know what my place is with you...within your life...and I...and I was hoping that you could tell or atleast give me a hint...I think it would really help...I really hope so.' _

_I may look like...may look like that those things that you've said to me doesn't hurt me at all, but in reality it does. It hurted more than the time when I nearly lost Dragoon at one of the ' World Champoinship Tournament' match. Im slowly falling apart...I don't know how long I can hold on, to keep on deluding myself that maybe...maybe deep down...somewhere in you, that you actually felt something for me. I just kept ignoring what the others kept on saying to me about you and my little infatuation with you...Okay, it might not be little...okay, a lot! But I guess, I wouldn't be in this situation, crying in pity for myself because the one person I have fallen ' inlove' would 'never' love me back. I love you so much._

_No! I love you with 'all' my 'heart'! You always complain how much I pester you...how much I seem to get on your nerves...How you'd sware you want me to leave you alone and get lost... No matter how harsh you may be to me, I still love you... and even possible loving you even more. _

_They say that if you really love a person so much, just seeing them alive and well, smiling would be enough... NO! it would worth everything. I know you don't smile that much, nor at all. Only catching you smirk once in awhile, but even that was always directed to some one else...never to me. It hurts to know that you'll never notice me anything but a worthless teammate...never a friend or anything more at all. _

_Im sorry with all the things that I have caused you so much... I hope that someday...that someday a person would be able to do what I was unable to do... and that is..to be with you. Please let them feel how much you love and care for them. Don't be such a hard headed, stubborn prat! Be there for them, because for sure they will be there for you no matter what...through thick and thin. What Im trying to say is...Goodbye. I guess I really have no choice...but to let you go. Knowing that you'll never notice me in a way that I have noticed you ever since that first battle we danced together. _

_I love you and I'll always will..._

_Goodbye,__Tyson..._

A young mascular blunette read and reread the letter he was clutching in his hands, hardly believing what was written in it. Feeling sick to the stomach, feeling like something inside of him has been savagely pulled and torn apart from him. The painful feeling was overwhelming him at such an incredible growth. Hastily folding the letter and shoving it in his pockets. Immedietely grabbing his beyblade and launcher before sprinting out the door. Only one thing in mind...

'_ I hope Im not too late...Tyson...'_

Well what do you think? Pls. give any coments about it. Oh! any flamers will be used to roast some '_marshmellow_ '.

Ja Ne .


	2. running confession

**Disclaimer**: As I have mentioned before, I do not own any of the characters. ( v.v )

Anyway, I would like to thank all the awesome people who reviewed this.

I am _sooooooo HAPPY!_ Thank you so much! ( )

And I'm even more happy because one of my _Fav. Author_ gave me a review! ( )

By the way, I'm really sorry for my bad grammar and misspelling of words. Hope, you guys would understand. ( -.- )

I'm really sorry for taking so long, I was bombarded by tons of tests and quizzes from nearly every teacher. ( v.v )

Saying _Goodbye..._

Chapter 2

Kai's POV:

_I can't believe this! Where the hell is he! How could I've been such an idiot! Allowing myself to be blinded by my own selfish acts... If I had just opened my eyes, maybe I would have seen what was right in front of me... The one person who never gave up on me when so many people did, Urgh! I am such an idiot! How could I just let all this slip through my fingers? I finally had the chance to be with someone special, someone who I could share the rest of my life with, but NOoooo... I just had to be such an arrogant brat and kept pushing him away. Oh, Tyson I hope I'm not too late... I really hope so...cuz...cuz I really have to tell you something before its too late._

Running around the city while turning heads here and there, hoping one of them happens to be Tyson but instead no Tyson. The one person I really want to see and be able to hold right now was nowhere to be seen. _Is he hiding from me? NO! He couldn't...could he? Dammit! Where the hell are you!_ All of a sudden, a name struck my mind, but more likely a name of a place that maybe the he might be there. Turning a sharp right to the end of the corner I was heading to, I ran straight at full speed not caring the questioning and as well weird glances that some of the people that pass my way were giving to my actions. After nearly five minutes of none stop running I came to a halt in front of a dojo, not wasting anymore time than I had already, I burst in and started calling out for Tyson. Soon, I heard hurried footsteps coming from the backyard, turning around smiling a bit expecting to see my blunette angel but that soon ended when I clearly saw who it was, it was Tyson's grandpa.

"Hey Kai! What's wrong?" he asked me as he came to a halt right in front of me.

Catching gasps of air fro all the air that I had seem to loose.

"Is...(gasp) Is...Ty...Tyson...he...here?"

"Sorry dude, but the little man isn't here since this morning." Kai was at a complete loss when he heard what the old man had just told him.

_Since this morning? Then, where is he?_

"Do you know where he went?" Tyson's gramps only shook his head no.

"Is he into trouble again?"

"No. I..uh..nee- Forget it. Later old man." Kai began but instead choose to stop himself and went out of the dojo with a completely clueless grandpa watching his back till he was out of sight.

Taking a deep sigh, he looked both directions, to his left then to his right. Not really sure of where he could be, or any place that _his_ Tyson might go to. Passing by the river bank, he went to look closely, to see if his there, but sadly he wasn't at all. He felt so lost, like nothing in this world can ever help him find his way back home. Feeling the tears threatening to fall, he just allowed it to fall not caring whether someone might see him or not. Looking so down, he slowly turn to leave the place and head to wherever place his feet would lead him to...

Meanwhile:

A certain blunette was walking his way through the park, heading straight to the one place that he and his teams would meet up to practice. Remembering those old times when they would battle each other out, seeing who would come out on top. Seeing who needed more and what. Smiling a ghostly smile as a lone tear broke through from him. _Noooooo... I have to stop thinking about him... But...but I..I can't stop, though. Its like he plagues my mind and haunts my every thoughts. It hurts so much...I wish it would just end._

As of now, he was trying desperately finding a way to occupy his mind with something else rather than with someone. Reaching to his side pocket, he pulled out his launcher and his beyblade winding it up then instantly let it rip. Watching as the blade bounced a bit as it landed spinning on the ground, once it was settled it began spinning as it left to right, going its basic exercise with its agilities and attack movements.

No matter how he tries he still can't get him off his mind. Taking a deep sigh, he caught his beyblade and placed it back to the pocket where his launcher was safely put. Heading to the railings by the edge of the cliff and the view that was over looking the city itself. Hoisting himself up and sat on top of the railing facing the scenery, just looking at nothing particular, sighing.

So caught up with his thoughts that he didn't notice nor hear the footsteps of someone coming closer to him. Only when the person soundlessly wrapped their arms around him that he noticed it for the first time. He quickly struggled against the pairs of strong muscular arms that it seems would not budge no matter what.

"You'll fall, dammit." the stranger spoke close to his ears that he could feel the stranger's breath brush against his ear, causing for him to shiver a bit.

Suddenly noticing who it was, he turned to look at the one person he was constantly trying to forget.

_I watch him turn slowly, looking straight at me same goes for me, our eyes were strangely locked on each other's eyes. Neither making a move only allowing the silent aura and light breeze to pass through them. _

"Tyson, I..." I was the one who first broke the silence, but was cut off by a finger that was gently placed against my lips, to shut it off.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were training or something that you usually do when we're not training as team."

For the first time in my life since I was young, I was at a lost for words. Gathering up my courage, with a very serious expression look at him, I can see the frown slowly emitting from that angelic face I had so willingly admittedly love not too long ago. Completely ignoring his questions earlier, I cupped his chin softly with my index finger and thumb. Carefully placing a soft kiss against his lips, feeling him freeze within my touch. Slowly pulling away to look at his captivating eyes.

"Tyson...Tyson, I'm sorry for being such an idiot. I should have paid more attention to you and...aand treated you more with respect like the others, but I guess I was just to blinded by my own hate and anger that I completely missed you out." I began my apologies, holding his hands to mine. "Tyson I love you. Please give me a chance...a chance to show you how much I love you." I soundly desperate but I didn't care cause right now, I am quite desperate.

Looking at his eyes finding any answer, hoping with all the luck that I have with me right now that he would not turn down my offer, or worst reject me completely, but what he did surprised me greatly... He pressed his lips against mine so tenderly before pulling away to look at each other.

Smiling, "Does that answer your answer your question." Nodding for I didn't seem to have my voice at the moment.

Holding him to a tight embrace as I locked my lips against his, he willing open up for me to gain access and taste the cavern behind those kissable lips. Strangely enough he taste like strawberries mixed with a foreign spice I can't seem to figure out what. Deepening our kiss and holding onto each other as if nothing mattered in this world for us, but each other. Reluctantly, we had to pull apart to catch our breath.

"I love you too." he whispered softly as he rested his head against my shoulders and we stayed like that...

Enjoying each others company in silence. But that soon came to an end when I felt something painful at my lower region. Wondering what was, only turning pale at realizing what it was, I just hope with all the heavenly Gods that he wouldn't notice my unexpected erect, too late he did, moving to look at me with a sly smile. I can do nor say anything that I just gave him a small sheepish smile...

End POV:

Well, what do you guys think? Anyway I'm thinking on whether to put a next chapter or just close it here, what do you guys think? ( )

Also, again thank you for all your reviews I really appreciate them. ( )

Flamers will be used to roast some '_marshmallows' _( -.-' )

Ja Ne ( . )


End file.
